Night Watch
by Crazy Adamantine
Summary: Ryan Forest is the new nightly security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in San Frasokyo. His goal: survive his shifts and also find out what happened to his missing sister, the previous night guard. Things get a little more complicated when he meets the haunting spirit of the restaurant: Hiro Hamada. (A loose Five Nights at Freddy's AU)
1. Ryan: Night 1

**Yo! Hi, hi! Crazy Adamantine here. So, my little sibling and I had been roleplaying a whole other story, which distracted us from our collaborations on my sibling's profile. I have finals coming up, so I might not be able to get back to those collabs or even my story, _Missing_. What am I doing with a loose FNAF AU, then, if I should be studying for finals? Got to get the creative juices out before I can study. How did this AU come to be? Well, it began with talking about Balloon Boy, then Baymax's nickname being Balloon Man, and one thing led to another.**

**This story features myself and my sibling as OCs! Hope you enjoy, do tell us what you liked, and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**P.S. The robots and part of the setting in this story will be the ones seen in FNAF 2, but the year won't be 1987 and the backstory of possessed animatronics won't be that of the original FNAF. This is only for the sake of this AU.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the recognizable Big Hero 6 characters nor the references!**

* * *

Ryan sighed and rested his head on the desk, dreading the night to actually start. He came in two hours earlier, watching as the restaurant closed up and he was already scared, especially when recalling his sister's own experiences as the night guard. She said these animatronics moved around at night. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it couldn't be good.

"Remember, Ryan! You can put on your mask whenever you want to!" his sister had told him when she explained how to ward some of them off. He sighed again, already missing her. She had gone missing just a week after she started her job here, and no one could find her. Maybe he could find out what happened while he's here?

He sighed for the third time and stared down at the papers in front of him. Empty. All empty. Where was she? "Why did I let you work here?" he asked quietly. "If I just helped you find a new job, you wouldn't have gone missing..." That wasn't entirely true, she could have been kidnapped, but the footage showed that she never left the building... Maybe she was somewhere in here… But why would she be? His sister would never stay here for longer than she needed to. She did admit that she didn't like the spookiness of the place, though she did find the animatronics cute, for some reason. Well, they didn't call her Crazy Kerry for nothing.

One. The clock struck an hour before midnight, an hour before his shift started. He was so screwed. Just a couple of minutes ago, he could have sworn he heard a music box in the distance, but that may have just been him. He began to write a couple of things down.

"I took her place in the job. Might as well, right? I mean, if I'm going to find out where my sister is, I may as well start from where she was last seen. I hope nothing bad happened to her..." The more he wrote, the colder the room felt, almost as if something else was there. Was this the spookiness that Crazy had talked about?

A shadow fell over Ryan's paperwork. It looked short enough to look like a boy or a girl with really wild hair. In any case, a child was here. "Get lost, kid. The restaurant's closed," he said grumpily. The shadow didn't move. "Didn't you hear me? I said get lost!" He looked up and found that the kid in front of him was transparent! "HOLY MOTHER OF—" Ryan never got to finish his sentence and he fell out of his chair. "Is this a damn prank? Hologram?" The boy smiled sadly at him, never speaking. Ryan sighed and stood up, brushing dust off and he sat back in his chair, beginning to write again. "No, I don't think holograms make shadows..." he began muttering some things to himself and his mind slowly went back to what he was thinking about before.

"Are you the new guard?" asked a rather timid voice. Ryan continued to ignore him. "Hey, I know you can hear me. You see me, too." No answer. "Can you help me?" Again, Ryan didn't answer. He had no time for hallucinations. "Please? I lost my brother and I want to find him." Those words made him freeze. That was the same situation he was in... He lost his sister and he wanted to find her... "Can you help me?" Ryan sighed and looked up at the boy. He looked about 5 years younger than he was.

"Sorry for being rude, but I don't think I can help," he answered finally. "I have to survive six hours of this place and I still have to find someone else."

The boy seemed at least satisfied that the night guard was paying attention now. "But I haven't seen him in so long. Can you at least help me get out of here?" he asked, putting his hands together as he pleaded. "I might help you find whoever you're looking for in the process. What did they look like?"

Ryan pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his photos. He came across a photo of a girl with short, messy, nearly-black hair. The picture was definitely at a birthday party and the cone hat was a huge clue.

"That's Crazy. She's my older sister and she disappeared a week ago," he said. "It probably hasn't been as long as your situation, but I still miss her."

The boy looked at the picture and his expression turned into one of grief. "She looks younger than I remember," he said sadly. It caught Ryan off guard. Did Crazy meet this boy before? And why was he so sad upon mentioning her?

"You know where she is?" the guard asked hopefully. "Mom and Dad are worried sick about her." The boy only looked away, staring at something else. He looked almost guilty about something.

Suddenly, the phone rang and a message began to play. The voice was feminine... Crazy?! "Yo! Hi, hi! You the new guy? Or girl? Bleh. The point is you're new! Okay, shall we get to the good stuff or the not-so-good first? Oh, I'll tell you the good stuff. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" The phone call began a long explanation that Ryan had already heard from his sister a long time ago.

The guard picked up the phone. "Crazy? Crazy, are you there?!" he practically yelled, but his sister kept talking. "Oh... This must be a recording..."

The boy started looking really upset about something, almost as if he knew something happened but he didn't want Ryan to find out. "I haven't seen my older brother in so long," he said again. "Can I stay here with you? Maybe he'll come by and pick me up. T'dashi said that if I ever get lost, I have I stay with an employee and he'll find me."

Ryan wasn't sure what to say. Does this boy know that he's transparent? Like a ghost? Maybe he was dead... "S-sure," was all he could manage to say. He didn't let go of the phone, as if hoping that Crazy was just messing with him and was only pretending to be a recording.

Her voice continued on. "Now, there's a little something you should know about the characters. They like to move around a bit," she said. "Oh, but they're really cute, so there's no need to worry! They don't even look scary in the light! Well, I heard they like to scream a lot. I hope they're not into jump scares. Oh shoot!" There was the sound of a mask being pulled on and then some robotic movement that eventually faded away. "That was close. They don't seem as friendly as they are cute. Ah, but they're easy to handle." The message eventually stopped after a little more rambling and there was an awkward silence.

The boy remained motionless. "Uh... My name's Hiro," he introduced himself as if trying to lighten the mood. "Hiro Hamada, student at SFIT. Well, I used to be. They don't seem to accept applications from ghosts."

So it seemed that he knew he was dead. Couldn't he just move on then? Didn't anyone else see him? There was some supernatural shit going on right now. "Ryan Forest. I thought it would be better to get a job while going to school, which sucks because classes start at 10 in the morning, but I need the money for support. Apparently you can't get a dish-washing job around here. This was the only place with a job opening. Spooky."

Hiro laughed a bit. "You made a poor career choice, then," he said, though he felt bad right after. "Sorry... I forgot your sister also had this job." His expression had gone sad again, and Ryan wasn't sure if he wanted to ask what had happened. Maybe it's better if he found out for himself.

"It's fine. I'm used to jokes like these," the guard said. "Crazy liked to tell them all the time. She even has this way of telling dirty jokes without even knowing it." He chuckled at the memory of texting her while she was watching a movie. How naive she was…

"Sounds like you two get along really well," Hiro said, his mood lifting a bit.

Ryan only shrugged. "She could be an ass sometimes." The time passed as they both got to know each other. Hiro was a nice kid, though he had a habit of breaking the law sometimes. Everyone did it, though.

The clock finally struck twelve and Ryan's shift began. He was looking through the cameras and every five seconds, he'd be winding up a music box, though he wasn't sure how that really worked.

Hiro hummed along with the music box. "I love this tune," he commented. "My brother used to sing it as a lullaby." He checked the vents and the hallway for Ryan, making sure no robot would be there. Of course, he'd prefer not to see them and he would like to make sure they didn't see him, so he stayed hidden under the guard's desk. "Did your sister ever sing you a lullaby?"

Ryan shrugged. "She told me stories instead," he said. "The Greek myths were my favorite to listen to. She practically remembered them by heart."

"Which myth was your favorite? Wasn't there one you liked the most?" Hiro questioned. Ryan didn't bring his eyes from the cameras.

"Well I absolutely hated Zeus. Damn god can't keep it in his robes, but I liked the Titan War the most; how it started, what happened, and how it ended. Mustard and wine still stands out. That's just gross." Ryan laughed at the thought of Kronos barfing out a ton of babies.

Hiro listened, but he couldn't really understand what the man talked about near the end. "Eh... Okay," was all he could say. "What was that about mustard and wine?" Suddenly, he noticed movement in one of the vents. "Ryan, left vent!"

Ryan pulled on the mask and waited until the spirit gave the okay that it was safe. "It's a common story. Kronos ate all of Zeus's siblings and many years later, Zeus gave him a mix of mustard and wine I make him barf babies." When he received an odd look, he smiled. "Sounds strange, doesn't it?"

Hiro feigned nausea. "Blech!" Well, it would only make sense to mix mustard and wine to get someone to throw up. "Did Zeus find out his siblings were digested? Or not even there at all? There's no way his siblings could still be in Kronos' stomach."

"Titans and Gods work differently, I guess. They were all still there, covered in saliva, and I'm pretty sure I would have thrown them in the ocean before anything else. Just the thought of it is disgusting, but hey, Kronos barfs babies. That's something you don't get to see all the time."

"I guess," Hiro laughed, and then he glanced down the hallway. "Fox!" He pointed to the flashlight button for Ryan. "Shine a light at it!" A few moments later, the fox bot was gone. "Sheesh! If I was alive, I would have made better robots. Then this restaurant would be thriving."

"I bet. I can't believe kids like these things," Ryan muttered and he went from room to room, still winding up the music box. He knew that song. It was a popular one. Kerry took a liking to it when she first heard it an soon, so did he.

"Do you know it?" Hiro asked. "The song, I mean."

Ryan shrugged. "Yeah, I know it. Crazy showed it to me and it became one of our favorite songs," he said as he continued to wind. "It has a lot of emotion in it." Once it was wound up, Ryan checked other cameras. The animatronics were no longer in their places. He had only encountered two so far. Where were rest?

"Hi." Oh. The piece of shit Balloon Boy. The damn the was back. The moment he laid eyes on it, he hated it. By gods it was just the worst thing he'd ever seen in his life. The eyes were creepy, too. Ugh, Balloon Boy better rot in hell.

"I hate that thing," he growled and checked the cameras. BB was still in the vent, headed for him. "I hope you die, Balloon Boy."

"Hehe. I don't think anyone was fond of him," Hiro said. "He kept messing with the lights, then the fox would come out. I have to say it was kinda funny seeing people run for their lives." He didn't want to go into detail about those who got caught, though no one was seriously injured, thankfully. "The fox is really fast. Reminds me of my brother's friend. She has a thing for speed."

That reminded him if three things: Sonic, Lightning McQueen, and jacksepticeye because SPEED IS KEY! "Well maybe being slow is frustrating," he said shrugging. "Because it is to me." The ghost smiled a little and Ryan almost felt like he wasn't in a life and death situation right now.

In the midst of their contentment, Hiro noticed something on their ceiling, twitching. "Ryan, mask on!" The guard wasted no time in doing so and the robot eventually wandered out. Hiro could have sworn it looked insulted, as if maybe it knew somehow that the mask is only a mask.

Ryan took off the mask once again and he sighed. First day and he was already thinking of quitting. This place was spooky, no doubt, but he needed to find Crazy. He needed to find his sister, she could still be alive. But where?

"If I can see a god damn ghost," he muttered. "I'm probably already dead."

"You sure look alive," Hiro said, and then he made a move to poke Ryan. His hand just went through. "I can't touch you either, so you're pretty much alive." He checked the vents and the hallway again while the guard rewound the music box. "What time is it?"

"I don't know and I honestly couldn't care right now." There was a thump in the vents, indicating that there was something trying to get to him. Ryan growled a little and cursed, trying to keep the music box alive. "Hold on, you little shit—"

"Hi." Ryan turned on the light for the left vent and saw that there was no one there. Stupid BB. "Hello."

"Shut up." Ryan was getting annoyed and soon began to check through the cameras. Winding up the music box once again, he started to hum the tune as it went.

Hiro decided to check for him. It was 1 AM. "Five more hours," he muttered. For a while, they stayed silent, with Ryan checking cameras and winding the music box while the spirit checked the hallways and vents. "Have you ever thought about walking around and exploring?" he asked after some hours passed. "Finding secrets and all?"

"Nope," he replied, not even casting a second glance at him. "I mean I want to, but I have a job to do, you know. I wish I could leave the post, but I'd only get to do it in the daytime. Even then, I still have to go home, sleep, and go to class. Haven't you ever explored before?"

Again, Hiro said nothing. At least, not for a while. "Yeah, but I couldn't really search," he admitted. "Had to rush through each room and all."

"You said you remember Crazy, right?" Ryan asked, recalling what the ghost had said about his sister. "Did you hang out with her like this? Like, you helped her out just like you're doing with me?"

Hiro nodded slowly. "Yeah, I used to hang out with her. She was like you, she could see ghosts," he answered. "That's why I turned to her. She promised to help, or at least try. And she got farther than I did. She knew what she was doing most of the time."

Of course, the guard thought to himself. Crazy would of course help a ghost. "What did she know?" Ryan asked. He also wanted to ask what had happened before his sister disappeared, but he felt that that might be rushing it. "Maybe I can go even farther."

"Well she wouldn't tell me," Hiro muttered. "She just..." he wouldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he sighed and looked at Ryan, giving him a clear message that just kind of told him that he didn't want to talk about it.

"You know what happened to her," Ryan said.

Hiro was about to say something, but then the clock struck and it was six. "Your shift is over," he said simply. "You'll be here the next night, right?" He was hopeful and had a forced smile. Ryan wasn't sure if he wanted to know why.

"Sure," the security guard said as he packed up his things. "I'll be back tonight. Besides, I'm still looking for Crazy." He left the building without another word and sighed. He had classes and the first thing on his mind was the fact that he had been talking to a spirit for more than so hours. Ryan felt slightly distressed at that. "I'm not going I get any sleep, huh?"


	2. Crazy: Night 1

**Yo! Hi, hi! Crazy again with the second chapter! Ryan and I decided that the chapters will be alternating nights or even some of Hiro's backstory! Not many details now, just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of the recognizable BH6 characters nor FNAF stuff nor references belong to us!**

* * *

"Whew! Spooky," Crazy said as she leaned back in her chair. The recording on the phone droned on as she looked through the cameras. "Moving animatronics at night, eh? Who the heck came up with that idea?" Adjusting her hat, she listened closely to the tune of the music box. It was one of her favorite songs that she couldn't get enough of. At least she can enjoy this to pass the time. "Wind up every now and then, huh?"

"Hello?" A small voice called out. Instantly, Crazy pulled on her mask and waited until the voice went away but it never did. "You can't fool me. I'm not that stupid." She didn't move, not once. "I need help, please. I lost my older brother."

"Eh?" Crazy looked through the eyes of the mask and saw a boy standing there. He was even transparent! "They never said anything about holograms," she said mostly to herself. She wouldn't remove the mask, as she had heard about the face recognition mechanic in the animatronics.

"Can you help me? Tadashi said that if I get lost, I have to stay with a trustworthy adult and he'll find me." The boy crawled under her desk as if he needed to hide. "I know you don't trust me. It's understandable, everyone here went crazy and they're trying to kill you, huh?"

Crazy raised an eyebrow. First of all, she was starting to become positive that this boy is no hologram. Second, how did he know the animatronics were nuts? "Slow down, kid. What are you..." she trailed off when she heard the music box stop. "Shoot shoot shoot!" She pulled up a camera and started to wind it up, trying not to look at the creepy animatronic peeking out of its box.

The boy stared at her for a bit and when he was sure that she was going to be alright, he spoke again. "Dashi told me to stay with a trustworthy adult..." She refused to take her eyes off the cameras, but she did make gestures that she was listening. "You can talk to me, can't you?"

"I am talking to you right now, aren't I?" Crazy replied as she wound up the music box some more. She checked the vents and hallway quickly before looking at the boy. "So, your brother, Dashi, is supposed to pick you up? I don't know if he can do that if you're a... hologram?"

"I'm not a hologram," he growled, looking rather insulted. "I'm part of some supernatural crap that's going on around here."

That sounded strangely like Ryan, Crazy thought to herself. At the age of 12, he liked to say, "There's some supernatural shit goin' on" all the time. It got annoying sometimes.

Well, at least the guard was now sure she was talking to no hologram. "Okay, so you're a ghost, probably. Isn't it difficult to wait for your brother then?" she asked, just now realizing that she was unnaturally... not cheerful. Well, it was a bit difficult to be cheerful in this spookiness. And among strangers. "I'm not really sure what to tell you, uh..."

"Tadashi is here," he said. "I know he is. There wouldn't be any other reason why I'm trapped here. He's here somewhere and I need help finding him." Crazy wasn't too sure if that was the best idea for about two reasons: one, this kid could have been dead for centuries; and two, if his brother was here, it was a wonder how he didn't find him already.

"As much as I'd like to help, kid, I can't leave this post," Crazy tried to explain. She quickly checked the hallway and shined some lights on the old fox bot, causing it to go away. Then she checked the vents. Empty. Good. "Besides, we hardly know each other. How do you know I'm not some insane-o person? I mean, they don't call me Crazy for nothing."

"You do realize by 'they', I know you mean your family, right?" the ghost asked, raising a brow at her. "Your fellow employee buddies call you Kerry." Was he active all day?

Crazy wasn't sure if she should be creeped out. This kid was pretty observant, but it's probably to be expected of a trapped ghost. "Well, it ain't fair if you know my name and I don't know yours," she said, smirking a bit. "What's _your_ name?" She quickly checked the vents and hallways and then pulled up the screen to wind up the music box again.

The spirit crossed his legs and smiled. "I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada." Crazy nodded her acknowledgement and set the cameras down to check the vents and hall. "So do you have any siblings at home? You know about Tadashi, kinda."

Pulling up the screen to wind up the music box again, she couldn't help but shiver at the puppet that was still there. "Yeah, I got two younger brothers: Max and Ryan." She checked the hallways and vents again. Unsure of what else to say, she decided to change the topic just a bit. "Were you and Tadashi close?"

Hiro didn't say anything, but his silence revealed all to her. "What about you and your brothers?" he asked, trying to avoid answering the question he unwittingly did answer. "You seem fond of them, at least a little."

With a smile, Crazy leaned back against her seat. "Sort of. Ever since they went to college, we've grown apart a bit," she admitted. "Well, that's the case with me and Max. Ryan's still my little buddy!" Of course, her brother would be flustered and sputtering denial if he heard her say that. "Part of the reason I took this job was to help him pay for college. Don't tell him I said that, though. He'd probably return all the money to me!"

The spirit had to smile a little. "What college is Ryan going to right now?" he questioned. "Is he struggling in college? What about Max? Where's he going? is he also struggling? Are you guys still close at least? Do you and Ryan still talk daily? Is he living in dorms or is he living at home?" Crazy almost had to ask him to stop with the questions. Luckily, he quieted down when he realized he was asking a bit too much. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Wind up the music box, check, then speak. "Ryan's going to the San Fransokyo Writing Institute nearby, and he's doing real well. Max is in CA Long Berlin, I don't know how he's doing. Both live in the dorms and Ryan and I still text daily," she answered in order. "Now that that's out of the way, and we know each other a bit, I guess that makes us friends... sort of."

"Ye, friends," Hiro cheered. "Dead boy makes progress on night one!" Crazy chuckled at that. This ghost is excitable like a little kid it seems. "Stop laughing. This is amazing. No one likes talking to me as you're the only one. Let the dead one have his happy moment."

"Sure, sure," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes. She quickly wound up the music box and checked everything before speaking once more. "Feels nice to finally have someone to talk to, huh? It sure gets real boring and creepy around here when you're alone."

"Well it's not technically lonely, here... I mean you have the animatronics that are always out to get to you but it's not _that_ bad." Was that... sarcasm? "Sure, they want to kill you, but they're not _bad_, just seriously fuuuuu—messed up in a certain way."

"You can drop the tone, little guy," the night guard said with a bit of annoyance. Suddenly, she spotted one of the animatronics in the room: a faceless rabbit. "Oh shoot!" She scrambled for the mask. "Don't recognize my face, don't recognize my face." It eventually wandered away, though it did look back at her. "I wonder why I can't just leave the mask on and operate all the same." Pulling up the screen, she found that she couldn't see anything. The empty mask-head was too big. "Oh, that's why."

"Yeah, they thought it would be cool to make these suits really fat. It sucks, doesn't it? I mean, you could always hold up the camera really high to see it, but that would hurt your arms a lot." Noticing that he was still under the desk, he crawled out and suddenly began to wonder how she could reach the mask if it seemed so far from arm's reach. "So are you secretly Slenderman? How do you reach that far back for a bear head?"

Crazy hadn't wondered, actually. She didn't know the mask was that far away. "Long arms, I guess," she answered, reaching for the head and pulling at it. "Yep. That seems to be it." She wound up the music box again. "That darn puppet just won't go back to its box!" It seemed to be mocking her. "I wonder why only this song affects this one at night, though. I've heard other songs play and yet they don't work when used."

This reminded Hiro of Tadashi. When he had a hard time sleeping, he'd always listen to that song's music box version at night so he could sleep. It really worked with his older brother. Should he tell Crazy?

... No.

"I dunno. Maybe this song is just really soothing. Even I want to sleep to it right now. I'm surprised that you're not tired yet."

The guard shrugged and hummed to the tune. "Sleepless nights in university has that effect," she simply answered. "Besides, I like talking to people. I can stay up an entire day if I'm in a good enough conversation. Or if I'm lonely enough. It's pretty lonely here, more so with the scare factor." Check the vents and hallway, then check the cameras. "Do ghosts even feel tired? You're apparently up and awake all day." Well, then again, it's not like ghosts needed to sleep.

"Just because we're always active, it doesn't mean that we're never tired, you know," Hiro said, huffing. "I just want to curl up into a ball and sleep, but it sucks being a ghost. Can't ever get any sleep around here anyways, so it just adds more to the exhaustion." He looked distressed, almost lonely, even though he was talking to someone right now. "And I hate the fact that these things never leave the security guards alone. Seriously, if they're angry spirits, they should take it out on the other messed up spirits here, not people who just need the money. Not only does the screaming cause a ruckus, it's gory and disgusting."

"Angry spirits would make much more sense than malfunction." What kind of program would cause robots to stuff people in deadly suits, anyway? It was a wonder why no one had this restaurant shut down. "Anyway, if you're tired, maybe I can help you sleep. I can pull up some song lyrics and sing you a lullaby." After making sure she was in the clear, she pulled out her phone. "My voice might not be all that soothing, but I can give it a try."

"I've tried countless times before to fall asleep, but I can't do it. I haven't actually slept in ten years and I don't think one song is just going to have me knock out just like that. I used to wonder how a ghost would feel as... well... as a ghost, but now I'm sure it's not as cool as I imagined." That shouldn't have been much a surprise. Aside from wailing at night, or so everyone thinks that do, it must suck, not being able to sleep. And it must seriously sucked to have been stuck in this place for ten years. Now if it were _ten thousand_, he'd probably have a crick in his neck.

Unsure of what else to say, Crazy just looked at the cameras and hummed. All the animatronics were away from the office, at least. "Well, you _were_ alone all this time. How do you know someone else's singing won't work?" she asked as she wound up the music box again. "Just give it a try. You can even sing along if you like."

Hiro sat next to the chair and sighed. Fine, if she was going to be like that, might as well just "give it a try" like she told him to. She sounded like Tadashi. "Fine. We'll try it. I just hope you don't sound like a banshee. Those things have the worst singing voices..." With that, he tried closing his eyes and he listened in for any kind of music.

With a slightly triumphant smile, Crazy pulled out her phone for the lyrics and pinpointed where the music box was in song duration. "_When you're lost and need a friend, you can just call on my name._" There was that nostalgic feel, though she never recalled singing to her brothers. Was this what it would have been like? "_You can count on me, I will be right there for you._" Needing to multitask, she eyed the hallway and everything else warily, then wound up the music box some more.

Hiro didn't sing along at first. He never sang along to this song. He could have sworn he heard Tadashi somewhere during the song. He really missed his brother. He really, really missed his brother. "_I'm not alone_," he sang quietly. "_You are by my side_." Yeah, right. He'd been alone for ten years and Tadashi never came for him. He should have been twenty-nine by now or maybe thirty. Or was he dead? No, with proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life.

The night guard trailed off when she noticed the ghost was only getting sad. "Hiro? You okay?" she asked worriedly. "Maybe this song wasn't such a good idea."

He shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. Keep singing, please," he requested, though his expression never went away. "You remind me of my brother, that's all." He tried to give her his full attention, but his thoughts went away. Now that he thought of it, how could he expect Tadashi to come back for him, a ghost? People don't normally try to help ghosts. Tadashi might be the last to do so, as the idea of a spirit after life was so unscientific…

Maybe Fred would suggest ghost saving, but he would be the last person anyone would listen to. In any case, Tadashi would only be trying to find his murderer. Yes, murderer. He could still remember how he died and it wasn't pleasant.

"Nii-chan," Hiro mumbled. "Anata ga inakute sabishii desu."

Crazy tilted her head at the unfamiliar language. "What did you just say? A request to your brother?" She checked the time to see how much longer her shift should last. Only an hour and a half now. "Cheer up, Hiro. I'm sure your brother will come for you one way or another." Was she sure? She _was _the first to doubt Hiro's resolve to wait. It seems they switched hope and doubt.

The ghost said nothing more and just curled up again. Lonely, he was lonely... When will Tadashi come? When will he be able to move on? What cruel joke was it that he had to stay here! "Nii-chan..."

If she could hug him, Crazy probably would have. It might be an awkward hug, because she wasn't good with hugs in general, but all the same... Then an idea struck. "Hey, Hiro, have you ever wanted a sister?"

Hiro looked up at her with the same sad expression. "I never really thought about having a sister," he admitted. "Why?" Was she going to give him a little sister somehow? Oh god, please don't let her be on pregnancy stage one... Then she'll have the mood swings and it'll be scarier than the animatronics! If this was an anime, he definitely would have had the sweat drop and the empty, white circles.

Crazy just grinned widely. "How about this? As scary as this job is, I'll stay until your brother picks you up, no matter how long that will take!" she declared. "Until Tadashi comes, I'll be your onee-chan!"


	3. Hiro: Memory 1

**Yo! Hi, hi! Crazy again with the third chapter! Sorry for the delay! This is simply a filler chapter. Feel free to like it or skip!**

**Disclaimer: None of the recognizable BH6 characters nor FNAF stuff nor references belong to us!**

* * *

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"That's where the doofus said we should meet."

Wasn't that place like a rip off of Chuck E. Cheese's? "Except maybe a tad bit creepier," Hiro murmured to himself as his eyes fell upon said restaurant. Wordlessly, they all went inside and found the place seemed... low-budget and lame. Knowing Fred, why would he decide to meet here?

Suddenly, a walking Freddy suit appeared right in front of Hiro, causing him to scream. Then the suit retreated and put up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa! Relax, this is just a suit, this is not my real face and body," assured an all-too familiar voice. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, home of Freddy Fazbear and friends where entertainment and joy come to life."

This would have been the right time for Hiro to cough and say, "Bullshit," but there were kids there and cursing around them wasn't the nicest thing to do. Plus, Tadashi was really strict with curse words, so it made it almost impossible for Hiro to do it, especially since he and his brother were practically joined at the hip, save for the times they had classes at SFIT.

"The animatronics are pretty damn freaky," he muttered. "Sorry, but if I got a job here, I would have done better at making them cuter. This place would be more popular than Chuck E. Cheese's."

Fred only shrugged. "You can talk with the boss about it. For now, I'll show you to your table," he said, beginning to march away from the entrance. He highfived a passing robot before stopping at one of the tables and handing everyone menus.

All the while, Hiro was staring at what he realized had been walking animatronics. It was a wonder how the kids were gathering around some of them. The way they stared at him seemed as if they were looking straight into his soul, and their gazes followed him!

"Tadashi, I think I'm gonna die before we get home," Hiro said, tugging at his older brother's sleeve. The only thing he got was an eyeroll and a chuckle from him. "I'm serious! These things look like murderers! how do children survive in this place?!"

"Relax, little bro. Big brother Tadashi is gonna protect you." God, he hadn't said that since Hiro was, like, five. It made Hiro even more embarrassed to be here.

"Let's just order already," said GoGo with some irritation. "Who wants the Carnivore Pizza Special?" She had flipped her menu page to one that had a picture of a pizza, except there was barely any pizza in it. Mostly meat.

"That sounds good, but so does the all-topping pizza," Honey Lemon pitched in. "The chicken tenders look nice, too."

"Don't eat the tenders. They're not what they seem."

"You know something is bad when Fred of all people warns you."

"Is someone gonna fix that robot over there?" Wasabi cut in, pointing at a mess of metal endoskeleton and animatronic suit. "Seriously, no one notices that?" He was twitching, much to everyone else's amusement.

Fred turned towards where he was quite sure the big man was staring. "Oh, that? That's a take-apart-and-put-together attraction. We call it the Mangle," he explained. "It's not supposed to be like that, but the kids kept messing with it, so we leave it out now. You should see some of the ideas the kids come up with." As soon as he spoke, he was nearly knocked over as Wasabi dashed past him, likely to fix the robot.

GoGo, in turn, smirked and got up. "I'll be right back," she said, hurrying after the man to mess up the robot and frustrate him.

Hiro smirked, particularly when Wasabi began yelling and ranting at a laughing GoGo.

"I think we should get them away from that station before they scare off the kids," Tadashi announced and left the table with Honey Lemon, leaving Hiro alone since Fred had a job to do, greeting people at the entrance. Thanks, Tadashi.

"Thanks so much, bro," he muttered with a small glare. "You're just the best." He tried to seem as invisible and small as possible, but it seemed the animatronics were drawn to him. The Freddy Fazbear one kept staring at him as it walked by. At times, it would even pause and stand there, causing Hiro to try to shrink even more. "You're gonna need a _lot_ of upgrades…" As if it hadn't acknowledged (well, how could it?), the animatronic simply walked away and left Hiro alone once more.

After what seemed like forever, Fred finally returned, still in his creepy getup. "I guess you're ordering for them," he said with some sort of mischievous tone.

"Can you take off that costume? It's freaking me out, and I don't think I'm the only one."

"No can do. Part of the job, after all."

Hiro groaned his annoyance. "You couldn't have gotten a better job?"

"Not at all. I mean, I'm Freddy. _Fred is Freddy Fazbear_." Well, that made some sense, or at least explained why Fred took the job. How many others let you play a character whose name you sorta shared?

"Cool," was all Hiro said before he picked up a menu. "Alright, let's get some random pizza. Uhh, Tadashi deserves chicken tenders for ditching me. Honey Lemon should get a carnivore pizza slice, make it big sharing with GoGo. Wasabi needs sushi with wasabi, but since there's nothing of the sort, get him a jalapeño pizza slice."

"You know you got them all the things that probably aren't good, right?"

"Normal cheese pizza slice for me, please."

Fred wrote down the orders and Hiro could have sworn he was smirking under the mask. "Alright, coming right up," the suited man said as he walked away.

Just after he left, Tadashi had returned, apparently having given up trying to keep GoGo from driving Wasabi crazy. "Hey, Hiro," he greeted as he took a seat next to his brother. "So, what did you get for us?" He frowned when Hiro smirked at him. "I don't think I wanna know."

"Basically, I got you all terrible things for leaving me behind," Hiro said smiling and then he took out his phone and started looking at random apps to pass the time.

Not bad for a first day here.


	4. Ryan: Night 2

**Giving off some hints to the identities of the animatronics now. :3**

**Disclaimer: Anything relating to FNAF or BH6 or any references in here does not belong to me, got it?**

* * *

Ryan looked down at his paper and he sighed. He had to finish this stupid thing by 6, and so far, he wasn't doing as well as he'd hoped. He untied his hair, ruffled it a bit, and then tied it back up, trying to keep himself awake. He had two more hours to go, two more hours and then he could go home. That would be it. God, this job took forever to complete... it was his second night as well.

"Are you going to quit tomorrow?" Hiro asked curiously. "Usually they'd talk about quitting after one night of this. On average, security guards last only two nights." Ryan only shook his head.

"I'm going to stay here as long as I can," he replied quietly. "I still want to find Crazy and I'm pretty desperate right now. Mom and Dad are struggling to pay for Max's college funds now as it is and I chose to pay for myself. This place is my only chance until I find another job..."

Realizing that he hadn't listened to Crazy's second recording, he pressed the needed button on the phone. "Yo! Hi, hi! Looks like you made it to the second night!" her cheery voice greeted. "I made a discovery after I made my first recording! There's a friendly spirit here. Say "Hi!" Hiro!" There was the sound of what Ryan guessed was his sister shoving the phone in someone's direction.

"No, really, Kerry, I don't wanna!" Hiro's protesting voice said, but it seemed she had won the scuffle, for he was speaking later. "Hi, I'm Hiro Hamada." The phone was heard being pulled away now.

"He's waiting for his big brother to pick him up, so I'm gonna be the big sis until then! I hope he manages to move on before you arrive, though," Crazy said. Ryan wasn't sure what she would think if she knew that Hiro had met the new security guard. "Ah, so, I think I should say a few things. There's a fox in the hallway that doesn't seem affected by the head-mask, or so I've heard. The best thing to do is to flash lights at it until it goes away." More instructions droned on until the recording ended.

Ryan, tonight, showed no signs of reaction to his older sister's voice. Having been here for one night already, getting worked up over her disappearance may be the least of his worries. As much as he wanted to fuss over her and see if she was alright, he knew that he had more important matters to attend to and the first was to survive. If he died, how the hell was he going to find Crazy?

"I wonder why these things even go after us in the first place," he muttered, going through the cameras and winding up the music box. "I'm a damn security guard, it's not like I did anything to them..."

Hiro looked through the hallway and vents. "Maybe a security guard did something and now they have a grudge against all of them," he suggested. "That's what Kerry said before. She noticed that they never seem to hurt anyone else." He returned to the desk and sat down. "Still, who would program them like that? Was the restaurant too cheap to make sure they function properly?"

"I dunno, but the programming is horrible and this place sucks." It was like, 'Hey, we pay you minimum wage and there are killer bots out to get you! Okay, see you tomorrow!' Seriously, who came up with that? "It's kinda like telling someone that they may die but you're paying them for it."

"That would be much more truthful," the spirit commented. "But then no one would work if they told the truth. Well, maybe they don't need security guards. The animatronics can take care of things themselves." Check the vents... "Left!" He next heard the rustle of a mask being put on and then a robotic noise moved away.

"I thought the job was all about keeping the bots in check," Ryan replied, giving Hiro a confused look. "Or was that what Crazy told me to do?" Unless they were supposed to check for meddlesome kids—killing them would be out of the question, you stupid bots—AND deal with killing machines, Ryan was pretty sure that they only had to do the latter. Besides, what would kids be doing here in the middle of the god damn night?

...Hiro didn't count.

"It's just protocol to say that the bots need to be kept in check, but they're fine on their own," the ghost said with a shrug. "They only seem to go after security guards, for some reason." He hardly noticed that something had walked into the room.

"...ro?"

Hiro jumped at the robotic yet familiar voice. It couldn't have been... "Ryan, mask on!" The guard, who had been busy checking the cameras, scrambled for the mask.

"H... r... oooooo...?"

"Hiro?" Ryan was tempted to take off his mask, but he knew better than to do that. But how did the bot know the kid's name? That was rather creepy. The voice almost sounded... female. Like a woman's voice, someone as old as his mother.

"H… rr… ooooooooo..." There it was again. He could have sworn that voice sounded like a woman's, that it almost took on the sorrowed tone, a sound only a broken-hearted mother could make.

"A-Aunt Cass?" Hiro, shocked, peeked over at the animatronic, but had to look away upon seeing it. He couldn't look at it for long. This was one of the really broken ones, one that never got to walk around during the day.

The guard managed to take a glimpse at the robot. It was a really old, beaten up chicken, the older Chica. It seemed to want to look around the desk, but it left the office anyway. The robot's head continued to look back, appearing to be reluctant to leave. When it was gone, Ryan felt that it was safe enough to take off the mask.

The hiding spirit had also watched, but kept out of the robot's sight. "That... that sounded like my aunt," he muttered. "Why? Why did it sound like Aunt Cass? How did it know me?" If he didn't need to make sure the security guard survived the night, he might have gone after the animatronic.

Ryan wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn't an expert on this kind of stuff, how was he supposed to explain this? Sure, he'd been interested in supernatural things for a while, but that didn't really mean that he was going to be able to say: "Oh yeah, your aunt probably died horribly and her soul got trapped in an animatronic." It wasn't that easy, you know.

It was clear Hiro was shaken, though, but the only thing they could do at the moment was continue to watch for more animatronics. Without anything to talk about, not like Hiro wanted to talk anyways, they silently dealt with the rest of the night. The only thing they could think about was the old Chica's strange connection with the ghost.

Ryan yawned when the clock struck six. The store would open a bit late today, he heard, so he may as well explore. Now that the animatronics went back to their places, the guard could roam and hopefully find clues to his sister's whereabouts. "Hiro, do you mind giving me a tour?" he asked as he got up from his seat.

"Yes, bitch, I mind," Hiro deadpanned, giving Ryan a stone-cold look, though it never reached his eyes. He seemed like he was trying not to smirk.

The security guard grimaced a bit, but smiled as well. "Yeesh, where did you learn to curse?" he asked sarcastically. Probably the bot fighters or something. "C'mon, let's go." He waited for Hiro to show him around. Though he had seen the general layout from the camera, there were obvious blind spots, especially in the staff areas, where Ryan could possibly find documents or other things.

The first place to go to was the prize room, where Hiro said Crazy liked to hang around before and after shift. "I remember she put something here, next to the puppet box," the ghost said. "A note, yes." There was a piece of paper hidden in a slit in the box. "I can't touch it, but she said to lead the next guy over here in case she… fails... I was hoping I didn't have to do that, though…" Ryan wasn't sure what he meant by 'fails,' but he was seriously hoping that it wasn't as bad as Hiro made it sound.

"O-kay…" He reached for the paper, half-expecting the puppet to jump out and grab him, but the box remained closed. So he shrugged and took the paper, opening it and he began to read the letter. "If the puppet happens to be out of its box, but not chasing, observe it every once in a while. You will see that it cries and makes some kind of noise…?" The puppet shouldn't have been crying unless it really was a spirit. Maybe it was torn between anger and despair…

Why would it be? Ryan had been buried deep in his thoughts to really hear the ghost warn him about something and before he could react, a hand grabbed his collar and yanked him away from the puppet. Startled, Ryan took a step back and grabbed the person's wrist with one hand and kept it in such a tight grip that he could have sworn he heard a crack. When the hand was pulled away, he spun around and kicked the person in the stomach and jumped back, watching the person fall on his back and groaning in pain.

It wasn't until he actually realized that the person was another security guard. Throughout the entire thing, Hiro watched and snickered that an older man got his ass whooped by a nineteen-year-old.

"Er… whoops," the night guard muttered. "What to do, what to do…" He can't just leave, considering that the camera just got him and he might as well sign a resignation form.

"Geez, kid, you're jumpy in a really violent way," the guard muttered and he pulled himself up. "What are you doing so close to the puppet anyways?" Ryan wasn't sure how he was going to answer that. Desperate for a way out, he turned to Hiro, but the ghost had disappeared.

"Uh…" He looked at the paper in his hand. "My… my sister left something there. Finally found it, I guess!" Awkwardly, he moved away from the day guard and towards the exit. "Sorry for kicking you. Gotta go!" With that, Ryan hurried away. If he could, he probably would say a quick farewell to Hiro, but he didn't want to seem out of his mind.

Looks like he was going to change a habit or two for the next night.


End file.
